wubbzyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Great Microphone Hunt
The Great Microphone Hunt (Featuring Sing a Song by Beyonce) is a Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! ''game that used to be available to play on NickJr.com. This game is based on the movie ''Wubb Idol. Plot Wubbzy and Daizy head to Wubb Stock to hear the Wubb Girlz sing. There, they see them looking upset. Widget tells them that they might not play because they lost their three microphones while having fun at the Wubb Club. Wubbzy and Daizy head to the clubhouse to find them. After getting the microphones back, the Wubb Girlz sing their song, "Sing a Song", and everyone dances and has fun. Daizy tells the player that he/she can print out a poster of the Wubb Girlz. Controls Ball Room: Move the mouse horizontally to move the character left or right after bouncing, and move it vertically to change the character's height after bouncing. Picture Gallery: Mouse click to select the pictures. Dance Hall: Move the mouse around to move the character. Gameplay The player will be asked if he/she will play as either Daizy or Wubbzy. Although they both play they same, they each have their own stage's cutscenes, and the other character will narrate how to play the stage as the character you chose. There are three stages, or rooms, to select from: The Ball Room, the Picture Gallery, and the Dance Hall. These stages don't have to be played in order. Their doors have a silhouette of a microphone on them. Once the microphone in that room has been obtained, it will light up. In the Ball Room, there are multicolored bubbles floating by. The player must bounce Wubbzy or Daizy around the screen and pop the bubbles by touching them. After popping a number of them, a bubble with a microphone will come. Pop it to get it. In the Picture Gallery, there are eight different pictures of people shown (and change next time you play the game). The character remembers what picture the Wubb Girlz saw, and Wubbzy/Daizy will give you clues about what the pictures of the characters have on them. For example, five out of eight of them are wearing glasses, three out of those five are wearing a hat, and one of them is wearing a tie. The microphone is discovered behind that picture. If you guess wrong three times on one of the clues, the character will help you narrow it down. And in the Dance Hall, the player must navigate the character to the right until he/she gets the microphone on the floor. While heading there, Wubbzy/Daizy have to look out for other dancers and spotlights. The dancers will bounce you back a bit and get in your way, and getting caught in a spotlight will make Wubbzy or Daizy dance for a moment. The dancers will either be moving back and forth, circling around, or in place. The spotlight only move back and forth. Music Title screen, cutscenes and level select screen: 'Sing a Song (Without vocals)'' ''Ball Room: Made By You (Make It Yourself)'' ''Picture Gallery:' Perfect Day ''Dance Hall: Pet Party'' '''End Screen: 'Sing a Song (With vocals)'' Trivia * The beginning part of the stage songs play when you finish the room their played in. * The character select screen looks nearly identical to the one in Daizy's Kickity-Kick Ball without the background. Gallery TGMH Loading Screen.png|Loading Screen TGMH Title Screen.png|Title Screen TGMH Opening Cutscene 1.png|Opening Cutscene 1 TGMH Opening Cutscene 2.png|Opening Cutscene 2 TGMH Character Select Screen.png|Character Select Screen TGMH Room Select Screen.png|Room Select Screen TGMH Slide Cutscene A (Daizy).png|Slide Cutscene A (Daizy) TGMH Slide Cutscene B (Daizy).png|Slide Cutscene B (Daizy) TGMH Slide Cutscene A (Wubbzy).png|Slide Cutscene A (Wubbzy) TGMH Slide Cutscene B (Wubbzy).png|Slide Cutscene B (Wubbzy) TGMH Ball Room.png|Ball Room TGMH Picture Gallery.png|Picture Gallery TGMH Dance Hall.png|Dance Hall TGMH End Screen A.png|End Screen A TGMH End Screen B.png|End Screen B Wubb Girlz Poster Wubb Girlz Poster Piece 1.png|Wubb Girlz Poster Piece 1 Wubb Girlz Poster Piece 2.png|Wubb Girlz Poster Piece 2 Wubb Girlz Poster Piece 3.png|Wubb Girlz Poster Piece 3 Wubb Girlz Poster Piece 4.png|Wubb Girlz Poster Piece 4 Wubb Girlz Poster.png|Wubb Girlz Poster (Manually Put Together) Category:Wubbzy Category:Daizy Category:The Wubb Girlz Category:Games